When an impairment is detected by a network service provider and/or is reported by a customer, the network service provider troubleshoots the impairment and performs the necessary remedies. For example, work center personnel may poll each device involved in handling a call for a customer, e.g., the endpoint devices, border routers, etc., and gather call detail records.